


Bloß ein ziemlich intelligentes System

by apfelhalm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelhalm/pseuds/apfelhalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es sollte eigentlich nur so eine KI werden, aber Tony konnte schon immer nur klotzen statt kleckern. - Tony und JARVIS im Wandel der Jahre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloß ein ziemlich intelligentes System

**Author's Note:**

> Titel stammt von JARVIS' vollständiger englischen Bezeichnung: Just A Rather Very Intelligent System.  
> Und nochmal Tausend Dank an 3ngel für's Betalesen! <3

**v.0.0**  
  
 _Mit zwölf braucht man doch keinen Aufpasser mehr. Andere Kinder wären stolz._  
  
Mag sein. Wenn es bloß keine billige Ausrede gewesen wäre, um noch vor Mittag ohne ihn abzuhauen. Danke, Mom. Danke, Dad.  
  
Klar, Tony hatte jede Menge neue Spielsachen. Doch selbst der neue Mega Soaker 3001 verlor seinen Reiz ohne jemanden, mit dem man eine Wasserschlacht führen konnte. Und der Security-Typ draußen im Überwachungshäuschen (ganz ohne Aufpasser ging es wohl doch nicht) sah nach der dritten Wasserdusche nicht mehr sehr begeistert aus. Auf ein viertes Mal wollte Tony es nicht ankommen lassen – zumindest nicht in der nächsten Stunde.  
  
Egal. Er brauchte weder den blöden Mega Soaker, noch jemanden für eine Wasserschlacht, denn er hatte eine _Idee_. Eine verdammt gute Idee, wenn er es schaffte sie umzusetzen und daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. Er war immerhin der Sohn von Howard Stark.  
  
Mit ein paar Tastenkombinationen erstellte er ein neues Verzeichnis im System, nach ein paar Augenblicken des Grübelns tippte er weiter.  
  
Projektname: J.A.R.V.I.S.  
  
Das beste Spielzeug, das ihm zur Verfügung stand, war immer noch Technik. Den Rechner, den er sich aus der alten Hardware seines Vaters zusammengebaut hatte, hätte er im Schlaf auseinandernehmen und wieder zusammensetzen können. Es gab nicht eine Schnittstelle, die er nicht kannte oder verstand. (Wenn sein Vater ihn distanziert ansah und ihm den Rücken zukehrte, fühlte er sich dagegen so hilflos, als ob er die Antwort zu einer unausgesprochenen Frage nicht wusste. Eine Gleichung, deren Zweck er nicht kannte.) Er _verstand_ Computer. Binärcodes und Schaltkreise taten immer, wozu sie bestimmt waren. Aber manchmal, nur manchmal, wäre es toll gewesen, wenn die Computer auch _ihn_ verstehen würden.  
  
Erstellungsdatum: … |  
  
Tony hielt einige Minuten inne, während der Cursor weiterblinkte. Mit zwölf braucht man wirklich keinen Aufpasser mehr, dachte er sich. Und die meisten Kinder wären wirklich stolz. Trotzdem biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er das Datum eintippte.  
  
  
 **v.1.3.1.5**  
  
Tony war betrunken. Technisch gesehen war das in seinem Alter noch illegal. Praktisch gesehen kümmerte ihn das einen Scheiß. Nach 849 Kondolenzkarten, 156 geschüttelten Händen und mit den Bluthunden der Presse vor dem Haus ( _seinem_ Haus, das war es jetzt wohl) – nach all dem durfte er das: die Minibar seines toten Alten plündern und alles vergessen.  
  
Er hatte beim Champagner angefangen und sich dann dem Prozent-Anteil nach oben gearbeitet – als er beim 2.000$-Single Malt angekommen war, drehte sich die Welt schon angenehm im Kreis und auf dem AB blinkten dreizehn verpasste Anrufe von Obie.  
  
Die Flasche Whiskey wie ein kleines Baby im Arm haltend, streifte er durch die leeren Flure und machte einen großen Bogen um all die Türen, die zu besonders persönlichen Orten seiner Eltern führten: das Schlafzimmer, das Büro seiner Mutter, die Werkstatt seines Vaters. Er war hier seit seinem Abschluss beim MIT nicht mehr gewesen. Doch schon nach der halben Woche, die er zurückgekehrt war, um für … das Notwendige da zu sein, fiel ihm die Decke auf den Kopf. Er hatte dieses Haus noch nie gemocht. Zu wuchtig, zu dunkel, zu sehr _Howard_. Er würde es verkaufen und etwas Neues bauen. Etwas, worin man _atmen_ konnte.  
  
Mit einem unkoordinierten Tritt stieß er die Tür zu seinem alten Zimmer auf. Es war, als hätte er eine Reise fünf Jahre zurück in die Vergangenheit gemacht: Poster von Autos und Raketen an der Wand, die Regale vollgestopft mit fertigen und unfertigen Robotern, Stapel von Computerzeitschriften auf dem Boden (dazwischen versteckt mehrere Porno-Magazine) und fünf Generationen von selbstgebauten Tony Stark-Rechnern. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Wirklich absolut nichts.  
  
 _Schön wär's_.  
  
Ein weiterer Schluck aus der Flasche ertränkte die Mischung aus Melancholie und absoluter Hilflosigkeit, die sich in ihm breitmachen wollte. Wie immer, wenn er sturzbetrunken war und sich nicht mit komplizierten Gefühlen auseinandersetzen wollte, bekam Tony Hummeln im Hintern. Beziehungsweise in den Händen. In den meisten Fällen war ein neues Projekt oder ein bisschen Technik hilfreich, manchmal aber auch eine hübsche Studentin mit langen Wimpern und weicher Haut.  
  
In Ermangelung des Letzteren fiel Tony die Wahl dieses Mal leicht. Er zog den ältesten seiner Rechner aus der Ecke und schloss ihn in weniger als einer Minute an Strom, Monitor und Haus-Netzwerk an. Mit ein paar weiteren Handgriffen war das Ding hochgefahren und er tippte sich mit diversen Befehlen durch die Festplatte. Das meiste davon war kaum erwähnenswert – lustige, aber belanglose Kinderspielereien, die er mit einem leisen Schnauben quittierte und dann nicht mehr beachtete. Bis ...  
  
„Hall- _oo_ , was haben wir denn da ...?“  
  
Tony stieß einen schrägen Pfiff aus, als er eines der Verzeichnisse anwählte, und die darin zuletzt bearbeitete Projektdatei öffnete. Ein leises Piepen erklang, während das Programm startete und ein schlichtes Interface geladen wurde.  
  
 _//Guten Abend, Tony.//_  
  
Tonys Augenbrauen schossen in Richtung seines Haaransatzes. Mit einem schnellen Blick prüfte er noch einmal den Namen des Programms (JARVIS v.1.3.1.5) und ja, er _erinnerte_ sich daran: sein erster Versuch eine KI zu erschaffen. Etwas, das ihm nicht nur zuhören, sondern auch antworten konnte. Etwas – „jemand“ – den es interessieren würde, wenn er etwas zu sagen hatte.  
  
 _Guten Abend_ , tippte er zurück.  
  
 _//Du hast mich 8 Jahre, 267 Tage, 7 Stunden, 32 Minuten und 12 Sekunden nicht mehr aufgerufen. Wie geht es dir?//_  
  
Einen Moment lang starrte er auf den Bildschirm. Fast ein Jahr lang hatte er sich damals mit diesem Projekt herumgeschlagen, hatte Wahrscheinlichkeiten berechnet, Verhaltensmuster gespeichert und das Programm mit Daten gefüttert. Dann kamen Schule, das MIT und das allgemeine Leben dazwischen und das Projekt geriet in Vergessenheit. Bis jetzt.  
  
 _Wie ist das Wetter?_ , fragte er willkürlich, während er einen erneuten Schluck Whiskey nahm.  
  
 _//Die Temperatur beträgt 24°C. Es ist windstill und nur leicht bewölkt. Perfekte Bedingungen für eine Wasserschlacht.//_  
  
Tonys Mund verzog sich um den Hals der Flasche zu einem seichten Grinsen. Wasserschlacht, so so. "Mal sehen, wie weit man dich ausreizen kann."  
  
Tony begann sein eigenes Programm zu testen. Eine seltsame Erfahrung, weil er nicht wusste, was er erwarten konnte. Er war erstaunt, als er auf die meisten seiner Fragen einfache Antworten erhielt und dadurch eine passable, wenn auch gestellte Unterhaltung simulieren konnte. Das Programm hatte allgemeine Kenntnisse in Naturwissenschaften wie Mathematik, Informatik, Physik und Elektrotechnik (alles auf dem Stand seiner damaligen Schulbücher), hatte Zugriff auf die lokalen Wetterstationen und konnte sogar einfache Zusammenhänge erkennen. Wenn es zur sozialen Interaktion kam, Humor, Feinheiten der Sprache, eben allem, was ein Gespräche natürlich machte, war das Teil allerdings hoffnungslos überfordert. Tony mochte zwar schon mit zwölf ein Genie gewesen sein, aber selbst er konnte mit den damaligen Mitteln und seinem Wissensstand keine anständige KI entwickeln. Ein Blick auf den Quelltext bestätigte seine Vermutungen: Mit den Funktionen konnte es nicht weit her sein.  
  
 _Erzähl mir einen Witz._  
  
 _//Negativ. Funktion nicht vorhanden.//  
  
Ich will einen Witz hören._ _  
  
//Es tut mir Leid, Tony. Darauf bin ich nicht ausgelegt.//_  
  
Tony rollte genervt die Augen. Die Tastatur klapperte, als er ein einziges Wort einhämmerte: _wichser_.  
 _  
//Fehler. Unbekannte Vokabel.//_  
  
Noch einmal, energischer und vollkommen daneben: _wicksr_.  
  
 _//Fehler. Vielleicht möchtest du noch einmal die Schreibweise überprüfen.//_  
  
Großartig. Eine KI die keine Schimpfwörter kennen wollte, ihm aber trotzdem die Schreibweise vor die Nase hielt. Tony wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder die Festplatte formatieren sollte. Er wollte einen unglaublich genialen, geistreichen und zynischen Kommentar formulieren - bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass der an seiner KI wahrscheinlich völlig verloren gehen würde. Also tippte er ein simples: Arschloch.  
 _  
//Ungültige Bezeichung.//_  
  
„Okay, jetzt reicht's.“  
  
Er stellte die Whiskeyflasche beiseite (aus der er die letzte halbe Stunde ohnehin nicht mehr getrunken hatte), bevor er die Hände aneinander rieb. Der Ansatz von J.A.R.V.I.S. war nicht übel, aber leider vollkommen veraltet. Das Programm brauchte eine größere Datenbank, massive Veränderungen im Quellcode, ein verbessertes, moderneres User-Interface, möglicherweise sogar eine Sprachsteuerung. Aber vor allen Dingen eines.  
  
„Du hast einen Scheißhumor, mein Lieber“, murmelte Tony, während er sich Kopien aller Dateien auf seinen Server schickte. „Das müssen wir ändern.“  
  
  
 **v.2.1**  
  
„Tony. _Tony_.“  
  
Obadaiahs Stimme _klang_ förmlich nach einer Umarmung und einem gut gemeinten Schulterklopfen. Tony wechselte den Hörer auf die andere Seite und klemmte ihn sich wieder zwischen Ohr und Schulter, damit er weiter tippen konnte.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass Howards und Marias Unfall dich schwer mitgenommen hat, aber die Firma-“  
  
„Die Firma kann noch ein wenig länger auf mich verzichten. Ich bin ohnehin noch nicht dazu berechtigt sie zu übernehmen, schon vergessen?“  
  
Mit einem Tastendruck begann der Rechner die Stücke zu kompilieren, die bereits fertiggeschrieben waren. Tony achtete nicht darauf, sondern öffnete fünf neue Dateien, um abwechselnd darin Codeschnipsel zu ergänzen.  
  
„Ja, aber es ist nicht gut für dich. Du bunkerst dich jetzt schon seit Monaten ein. Wie wär's, wenn du einfach mal wieder mit mir mitkommst? Ein paar Meetings, wieder ein bisschen in Kontakt mit der Welt kommen ...“  
  
„Obie“, unterbrach ihn Tony erneut, diesmal eindringlicher. „Ich arbeite da an etwas. Gib mir einfach ein bisschen Zeit.“  
  
„Ach ja? Woran?“  
  
Tony wusste nicht, woran es lag – der neugierige, beinahe begierige Ton in Obies Stimme, die Tatsache, dass er bereits mehr Zeit in dieses Projekt gesteckt hatte als in seine Abschlussarbeit, das Gefühl, dass er sich _irgendetwas_ von dieser Sache erhoffte, ohne zu wissen was. (Das Wissen, dass ihm die Arbeit an JARVIS seinen Fokus zurückgegeben hatte und das Howard-förmige Loch in seinem Leben, wenn schon nicht gestopft, dann zumindest davon abgelenkt hatte.)  
  
Er wusste nicht, was es war, doch er zögerte. Er hielt inne, lehnte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl und als er wie beiläufig antwortete, war bereits ein bisschen zu viel Zeit vergangen.  
  
„Bloß so ein intelligentes System.“ Ziemlich sehr intelligent. So sehr, dass es wahrscheinlich die komplette Branche auf den Kopf stellen würde, aber das musste Obie nicht wissen. Das musste niemand wissen. JARVIS war _sein_ Projekt.  
  
„Aha ...“ Obadaiah schien ebenfalls einen Augenblick zu zögern. „Brauchst du Ressourcen aus der Firma?“  
  
„Nein, ich habe alles, was ich brauche. Außerdem ist es, äh, eher ein privates Projekt.“  
  
„In Ordnung. Verstehe. Aber versprich mir eins, Tony?“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Komm bald zurück.“  
  
Tony nickte unwillkürlich und sinnloserweise in den Hörer hinein, wobei ihm dieser fast von der Schulter rutschte. Nur in letzter Sekunde konnte er ihn wieder festklemmen.  
  
„Bald. Nur diese eine Sache.“  
  
  
 **v.3.0**  
  
Er hatte geflunkert – es hatte mehr als ein paar Monate gedauert, JARVIS wirklich, endgültig funktionstüchtig zu machen. Genau genommen hatte es Jahre gedauert, aber da Tony in der Zwischenzeit trotzdem aus seinem Exil zurückgekehrt und die Firma übernommen hatte, konnte Obadaiah sich wohl kaum beschweren.  
  
„Okay, gleich haben wir's ...“, brummte er, während er den Monitor tätschelte wie ein Pferd, das man vor seinem ersten großen Rennen beruhigen wollte. Dabei war eigentlich er derjenige mit den flatterigen Nerven. (Was allerdings auch an den vier Tassen Kaffee liegen konnte, die er intus hatte.)  
  
Klar, er hatte JARVIS' Funktionen nach und nach aktiv gestellt, erweitert, umgeschrieben – für den Rest hatte er ein Programm geschrieben, das JARVIS erlaubte sich selbst zu verbessern. Scheiße, es fehlte nicht mehr viel und JARVIS würde sich praktisch selbst weiterschreiben. Es würde nie wirklich ein _Ende_ der Entwicklung geben, aber der Sprachtest hatte etwas seltsam Finales. Seine Hände flogen über die Tastatur und mit ein paar letzten Tastenkombinationen bestätigte Tony noch einmal alle seine vorherigen Eingaben.  
  
„JARVIS? Kannst du mich hören?“  
  
Ein unermüdliches Band an Systemnachrichten lief über den Monitor und verriet Tony, dass JARVIS durchaus auf seine Frage reagierte. Trotzdem kam keine Antwort, weder in Form von Buchstaben noch durch die Stimme, die eigentlich erklingen sollte. Die Mikrofone und Lautsprecher waren aktiv, daran konnte es nicht liegen.  
  
„... JARVIS?“ Hm. Vielleicht sollte er einen Neustart versuchen, aber dann würde-  
  
 _//Guten Tag, Sir. Was kann ich für Sie tun?//_  
  
Tony rühmte sich  
damit, in diesem Augenblick _nicht_ vor Schreck an die Decke zu gehen, sondern nur seinen Kugelschreiber zwei Meter weit von sich zu schleudern.  
  
„JARVIS!“, rief er ein wenig panisch, aber auch ehrlich begeistert, denn – _wow_ , JARVIS sprach mit ihm. Mit Schall und all dem Kram, nicht nur mit leuchtenden Buchstaben. „Schön dich zu hören!“  
  
 _//Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits, Sir.//_  
  
Tony machte eine scherzhafte, angedeutete Verbeugung zur Begrüßung. Erst jetzt konnte er auch die brandneue wohlklingende Stimme seiner KI wirklich wahrnehmen und  wertschätzen. Sie war in der Tat die perfekte Wahl. (Natürlich.)  
  
„Gut. Dann sag mir bitte einmal, ob die Zugriffe richtig funktionieren. Und die Akustik-Einstellungen hier im Raum sind noch nicht ganz – kannst du den Lautsprecher in der Ecke rechts von mir um 15 Prozent lauter stellen? … Ja, genau der.“ Tony beugte sich bereits wieder über seinen Laptop, um die kleineren Bugs in Ordnung zu bringen, die schon offensichtlich geworden waren. Wie beiläufig fügte er hinzu: „Oh, und wenn du schon dabei bist ... erzähl mir einen Witz.“  
  
 _//Oh, aber sicher, Sir. Soll ich einen aus dem Internet downloaden oder selbst einen erfinden?//_ , erwiderte JARVIS nach einer kurzen Pause. Tony hätte es nicht erwartet, aber seine Stimme klang allen Ernstes _verschnupft_. Pikiert. Sarkastisch. Und das beste war, dass er auch noch versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
  
„Ach nein, vergiss es einfach“, wimmelte Tony ab, doch er konnte nicht anders als still in sich hineinzugrinsen.  
  
 _Britisch. Ich_ sagte _doch, es muss ein britischer Akzent sein._  
  
  
 **v.4.2.9**  
  
„Tony, ich verstehe nicht ein Wort von dem, was du da gerade gesagt hast. Pepper, verstehen Sie, wovon er redet?“  
  
In Rhodeys Stimme schwang leichte Verzweiflung mit, doch Pepper zuckte nur ratlos mit den Achseln und ging dazu über, Tonys Terminplan auf ihrem PDA durchzugehen.  
  
„Wenn es Sie so sehr interessiert, fragen Sie JARVIS“, murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie irgendetwas tippte. „Ich habe es bereits seit langer Zeit aufgegeben, Mr. Starks technische Ergüsse verstehen zu wollen.“  
  
Tony, der die Unterhaltung der beiden nur periphär mitverfolgt hatte, zog sich seine Schutzbrille wieder auf die Nase. Er hatte weiß Gott wichtigeres zu tun – Wissenschaft! Waffen! Neue Raketen für die Army! – , aber weil er es nie lassen konnte, solche Aussagen unkommentiert zu lassen, schenkte er ihnen einen kleinen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Pepper. _Pep_. - Ich darf Sie doch Pep nennen? Sicher darf ich das. - Sie sollten meinen Ergüssen _wirklich_ mehr Beachtung schenken.“ Tony spürte Peppers bohrenden Blick in seinem Rücken und verzichtete darauf, den Teil über „Ergüsse“ besonders genau auszulegen. Im Stillen jedoch schmunzelte er über die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie ihm Paroli bot. Bisher hatte es noch keine Assistentin so lange mit ihm ausgehalten. (Wobei „so lange“ drei Monate, zwei Wochen und eineinhalb Tage bedeutete.) Vielleicht hatte er mit Pepper endlich den Jackpot gefunden. „Du übrigens auch, Rhodey, immerhin mache ich das hier auch für dich. – JARVIS, Energie auf 60 % erhöhen.“  
  
 _//Wie Sie wünschen.//_  
  
Tony beugte sich noch tiefer über das Wirrwarr aus Drähten, das nur für ihn und JARVIS ein erkennbares Muster darstellte, lesbar war, einen _Sinn_ ergab. Während JARVIS am einen Ende des Objektes mit seinen Greifarmen den Schweißbrenner steuerte, setzte Tony am anderen Ende den Lötkolben punktgenau an den Stellen an, die miteinander verbunden werden mussten. Ein paar Momente herrschte konzentrierte Stille, bis Rhodeys verblüffte Stimme erklang.  
  
„Moment mal, seit wann lässt du das Ding auch an deine Projekte heran?“  
  
„Das Ding hat einen Namen und ist ziemlich schnell eingeschnappt. – Und seit ich einen Assistenten brauche, der tatsächlich versteht, was ich vorhabe und dabei nicht sofort alles in Brand setzt.“  
  
„Tony, du hast die am besten ausgebildeten Assistenten, die wir in ganz Californien auftreiben konnten!“  
  
„Jepp. Ich _hatte._ Ich hab sie gefeuert.“  
  
„Gefeuert?!“ Er konnte Rhodey praktisch sich die Haare raufen hören. „Tony, du kannst doch nicht - Diese Raketen werden von der Army benutzt und du lässt deinen _Butler_ daran arbeiten?“  
  
 _//General Rhodes, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, das Haus zu verwalten, das Sicherheitssystem zu steuern, ihren bevorzugten Caffè macchiato zu kochen_ und _Mr. Stark bei seinen Experimenten zu assistieren. Da Mr. Stark seine Baupläne ohnehin immer auf meinen Servern ablegt, ist dies lediglich der nächste logische Schritt.//_  
  
JARVIS hatte wieder diesen _Tonfall_ , bei dem Tony nicht anders konnte als amüsiert zu grinsen (vielleicht auch ein bisschen stolz), und sich umzudrehen, um zu sehen, wie Rhodey reagieren würde. Der stand einfach nur da, schaute abwechselnd von Pepper zu Tony und in die Luft, in Ermangelung eines Körpers, der JARVIS repräsentieren konnte.  
  
„Ich sagte doch, er ist schnell eingeschnappt. Aber weißt du“, begann Tony leichthin, wobei er sich zu ihm vorbeugte. „Ich glaube, er mag dich eigentlich sehr gerne. Du musst nur ein bisschen mit ihm warm werden.“  
  
Rhodey bedachte ihn mit einem ungnädigen Blick. „Ich hasse dich. Das ist dir doch wohl klar, oder?“  
  
Tonys Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, bevor er sich schwungvoll wieder umdrehte und seinem gegenwärtigen Projekt widmete. „Dürfte ich euch jetzt bitten, mich und JARVIS alleine zu lassen? Und bitte nicht mehr stören. Sonst fliegt uns das Haus um die Ohren.“  
  
  
 **v.5.7.1**  
  
Nach der Rückkehr, nach der Pressekonferenz, nachdem er seine Firma möglicherweise mit seiner Entscheidung ruiniert hatte, nach den Diskussionen mit Obadaiah, nachdem er Pepper mit mehrfachen Beteuerungen und Nicken nach Hause geschickt hatte (ja, es ginge ihm gut und nein, er bräuchte nichts weiter).  
  
 _Danach_ betrat Tony benommen seine Werkstatt, ließ sich an die Tür gelehnt zu Boden sinken und vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Knien. Er war am Verdursten. All das Reden, der Cheeseburger und noch mehr Reden hatten seinen Mund pappig gemacht. Vielleicht konnte er Dummy dazu bringen ihm einen Drink zu holen, ohne dabei etwas zu verschütten oder die Werkstatt in Brand zu setzen. Vielleicht. Aber besser, er versuchte es erst gar nicht.  
  
„JARVIS?“  
  
Es dauerte nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis die Bildschirme flackerten und die Systeme hochfuhren.  
  
 _//Ja, Sir?//_  
  
„... ich bin zuhause“, murmelte er nach einigen Augenblicken und kam sich reichlich albern vor. Natürlich war er zuhause. JARVIS wusste das wahrscheinlich schon, seit er das Gelände betreten hatte. Dennoch musste er es aussprechen, sich ins Gedächtnis rufen:  Er war _zuhause_.  
  
Und er war am Verdursten.  
  
 _//Willkommen zurück, Sir.//_  
  
„Hast du mich vermisst?“  
  
 _//Jeden Tag//,_ kam die aalglatte Antwort. Tony bildete sich ein, darin eine Note gut gemeinten Spotts herauszuhören.  
  
„Gut.“ Er rappelte sich auf und fühlte sich dabei wie ein alter Mann mit rheumatischen Beschwerden. 3 Monate in Kriegsgefangenschaft und schon rostete alles ein, verdammt. „Dann kannst du gleich damit anfangen mir das zu beweisen und mir sagen, wo Pepper den Scotch versteckt hat. – Und versuch erst gar nicht zu leugnen, dass sie es getan hat, weil ich sie kenne." Tony überlegte kurz, bevor er sich korrigierte: "Weil sie _mich_ kennt."  
  
 _//Sir, vielleicht wäre es angebracht, auf Miss Potts' subtilen Hinweis einzugehen und statt Scotch ein weniger hochprozentiges Getränk zu wählen. Feste Nahrung dürfte ebenfalls hilfreich für Ihre Regeneration sein.//_  
  
"Glaube nicht alles, was du im Internet liest", meinte Tony trocken. "Ein Scotch ist jetzt genau das richtige für meine Regeneration."  
  
Er begann, seine Werkstatt systematisch abzusuchen: die Schränke mit dem elektronischen Kleinkram, die Kisten mit den zuletzt gelieferten Ersatzteilen, sogar die kleine Kochecke, die Tony sonst nie benutzte, außer um Kaffee oder Chemikalien zu erhitzen. Nichts, nada, niente.  
  
„Weißt du, es würde schneller gehen, wenn du es mir einfach _sagen_ würdest“, rief er in den Raum hinein, während er es wieder einmal bereute, nicht nur eine sarkastische, sondern auch eine sture KI entworfen zu haben. Hinter ihm ertönte ein Sirren. Als er sich umdrehte, kam Dummy langsam mit einem Glas Wasser herangefahren.  
  
 _//Ich bleibe bei meinem Standpunkt, dass Sie es zuerst mit etwas Nicht-Alkoholischem versuchen sollten.//_  
  
Tony hielt inne, betrachtete das Glas und zog einen Augenblick lang tatsächlich in Erwägung nachzugeben. Er hatte Durst genug, um JARVIS dieses eine Mal seinen Willen zu lassen. Ein Glas Wasser und Tony konnte sich irgendwoher eine neue Flasche Scotch besorgen. Außerdem war es ihm langsam egal, was er trank, solange er nur etwas bekam. Er wollte nach dem Glas greifen, aber irgendetwas ließ ihn inne halten. Dieser Geruch. Man merkte, dass schon lange niemand in der Werkstatt gearbeitet hatte: abgestandene Luft, Maschinenöl, angebrannte Metallteile.  
  
Er war am Verdursten.  
  
… _er ist am Verdursten, denn es ist ständig stickig warm in der Höhle und er kann nicht mal eben die Fenster zum Durchlüften aufreißen. Wozu auch? Draußen wäre es nur noch wärmer._  
  
 _In der Ecke steht eine Tonne mit Wasser. Manchmal, wenn der Durst übermächtig wird, zwingt er sich dazu eine Kelle davon zu trinken, aber niemals mehr. Das Wasser hat einen seltsamen Beigeschmack, über den er nicht näher nachdenken will, und er wurde er in den letzten Wochen und Tagen mehrfach fast darin ertränkt. Auch daran will er nicht denken._  
  
„Lass den Mist!“, schnappte er ungehalten, wischte das Glas aus Dummys Griff, sodass es klirrend am Boden zersprang. Wie paralysiert starrte er auf die Wasserpfütze zu seinen Füßen. Der Gedanke, dass er das eben noch trinken wollte, bereitete ihm irgendwie Übelkeit. Und er hatte immer noch Durst.

 _//Sir, es stehen noch andere Getränke zur Verfügung, falls Ihnen Wasser nicht zusagt.//_  
  
„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Ich entscheide selbst, was ich trinke, verstanden?“  
  
… _das Eintauchen durch die Wasseroberfläche ist immer wieder ein Schock, auch wenn Tony inzwischen den Rhythmus nicht nur erahnen, sondern praktisch vorausberechnen kann. Manchmal vergisst er, vorher genug Luft zu holen und denkt:_ Das könnte das letzte Mal sein, dass sie mich untertauchen _. Manchmal denkt er_ Hoffentlich ist es das letzte Mal _, aber so viel Glück hat er nie._  
  
 _Er ertrinkt hunderte Male. Aber immer nur fast._  
  
 _//Sir?//_  
  
JARVIS' Stimme klang seltsam weit entfernt durch das Pochen in seinen Ohren. Tony beschloss, ihn einfach zu ignorieren und stattdessen lieber einen festen Gegenstand zu finden, an dem er sich festhalten konnte und mit dem das Schwanken des Raumes aufhörte. Tisch, nein, Werkbank. Werkbank war gut. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich nach vorne, wollte sich abstützen. Er rutschte jedoch ab, als er nur einen Lötkolben zu fassen bekam, der zu Boden schlitterte. Sein Brustkorb schien sich um den ARK-Reaktor zusammenzuziehen. In seinem Nacken prickelte eiskalter Schweiß.  
  
… _er ist am Verdursten, am Ertrinken, am Ersticken und die verdammte Autobatterie rutscht ihm jedes Mal fast aus den Händen. Knallt von außen gegen die Tonne und macht dieses ätzende Geräusch, dumpf und blechern, wenn er unter Wasser ist. Zerrt an seiner Brust, als ob ihm gleich der beschissene Magnet herausgezogen würde. Schnürt ihm jedes Mal ein Stückchen mehr die Luft ab._  
  
 _//Mister Stark?//_ In JARVIS' Stimme schwang irgendetwas mit, das Tony nicht zuordnen konnte. Beunruhigung? Nein, auf solche Emotionen wurde er nicht programmiert. Er sollte sich kümmern, nicht _Sorgen_ _machen_. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das alles auch nur ein. Es war schwer sinnvolle Gedanken zu haben, wenn die Umgebung unstet war und man das Gefühl hatte zu ersticken. _//Soll ich Miss Potts rufen?//_  
  
„Miss Potts?“ Tony starrte auf seine Hände und konnte den Namen einen winzigen, verrückten Augenblick lang nicht mehr zuordnen.  
  
 _//Miss Potts, Sir. Virginia Potts, auch Pepper. Rote Haare, blaue Augen, 1,77 Meter groß. Sie haben Sie vor fünf Jahren als Ihre persönliche Assistentin eingestellt.//_  
  
„Verarsch mich nicht, das weiß ich selbst“, gab Tony zurück. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es das Reden oder das Zuhören war, aber er gewann ein bisschen an Fokus zurück. „Was ist mit ihr?“  
  
 _//Soll ich Sie rufen?//_  
  
"Nein. Nein ... lass Sie in Frieden. Ich brauche einfach nur ..."  
  
Aber er wusste nicht, was er brauchte. Er wollte einfach nur das Zittern in seinen Händen loswerden. Oh, und atmen wäre auch nicht schlecht gewesen.  
  
 _//Sir?//_  
  
 _"Was."_  
  
 _//Sie haben noch kein Update über die Vorkommnisse der letzten drei Monate von mir erhalten. Möchten Sie, dass ich dies jetzt nachhole?//_  
  
Es gab eine kurze, ohrenbetäubende Stille, in der Tony nichts als das Pochen und Rauschen in seinen Ohren hören konnte. Er wollte JARVIS anschnauzen, woher er diese Schnapsidee hatte, aber das hätte ihn zuviel Kraft gekostet. Er musste sich schon zusammenreißen, dass ihm nicht übel wurde, und beschloss kurzerhand, dass er lieber JARVIS' schnippische Kommentare hören wollte als gar nichts.  
  
"Stimmt. Update. Was passiert ist, in den drei Monaten. Wie viele Babys Brangelina inzwischen adoptiert haben. - Mach das. Erzähl mir, was ich verpasst habe."  
  
 _//Wie Sie wünschen, Sir.//_  
  
Und JARVIS begann, die Nachrichten der letzten drei Monate abzurufen, nach Relevanz zu filtern und Tony auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Es waren hauptsächlich belanglose  
Dinge, die keine globalen Ausmaße oder Auswirkungen hatten, die Tony aber, wäre er dagewesen, mit einem gewissen Interesse registriert hätte: technologische Neuerungen (die meisten davon waren nicht wirklich _neu_ für Tony, aber es war gut zu wissen, dass der Rest der Welt allmählich aufholte), Börsenaktivitäten, Personalveränderungen innerhalb von Konkurrenzfirmen, Popkultur, Klatsch.  
  
Tony hasste Klatsch, aber er merkte, wie das Gefühl von Enge um seinen Reaktor nachließ, während er über den neuesten Artikel von Christine Everhart die Augen rollte. Tony merkte außerdem - irgendwo, tief unter der Taubheit seiner Gedanken -, dass zwar öfter von Politik die Rede war, aber nicht ein Wort über den Nahen Osten fiel.  
  
Irgendwann brachte er es schließlich fertig, seinen eisernen Griff von der Werkbank zu lösen. Seine Finger waren taub und es kribbelte unangenehm, als das Blut langsam wieder in sie zurückfloss.  
  
"JARVIS?"  
  
 _//Ja, Sir?//_  
  
"Das hier ist nie passiert", murmelte er. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, dass Pepper oder Obie morgen auf seiner Türschwelle standen und ihn zu irgendwelchen Ärzten prügelten. Und weil er einen seiner schwachen Momente hatte und sich danach fühlte, fügte er ebenso leise hinterher: „Danke.“  
  
JARVIS schien ernsthaft nach Worten zu suchen, denn es dauerte länger als die ihm einprogrammierte Wartezeit von 1,5 Sekunden um zu antworten.  
  
 _//Selbstverständlich, Sir.//_  
  
Dann setzte er seinen Monolog fort, unermüdlich und beständig in seinem britischen Singsang, bis Tony - ohne, dass er es wollte - die Augen schwer wurden. Er widersprach nicht, als JARVIS irgendwann beiläufig vorschlug, dass er sich doch auf die Couch legen sollte – er hatte gar nicht mehr die Energie dazu.  
  
Das letzte, was er bemerkte, war wie Dummy mit einer alten Wolldecke im Greifarm angefahren kam, sie unbeholfen über Tony ausbreitete und mit einem leisen Sirren wieder davonfuhr. Irgendwann glaubte er noch das Zischen eines Feuerlöschers zu hören, doch da war er schon praktisch eingeschlafen.  
  
  
 **v.6.7**  
  
„JARVIS?“  
  
 _//Ja, sir?//_  
  
„Ich brauche mal deine Greifarme.“  
  
 _//Selbstverständlich. Worum geht es?//_  
  
„Ich hab mir bei der Mission eben den Arm ausgekugelt.“  
  
 _//Ich glaube nicht, dass ich qualifiziert dazu bin-//_  
  
„Kein Krankenhaus.“  
  
 _//Aber zumindest ein-//_  
  
„Kein Arzt.“  
  
 _//Vielleicht sollten Sie dann-//_  
  
„Entweder du hilfst mir oder ich mache es allein.“  
  
 _//Zu Ihren Diensten, Sir.//_  
  
„Dachte ich mir.“  
  
  
 **v.7.3.2**  
  
„... und das hier ist die Werkstatt, womit wir am Ende unseres kleinen Rundgangs im Casa de Stark wären“, ratterte Tony gelangweilt herunter.  
  
Es kostete ihn ein bisschen Überwindung, zur Seite zu treten und Rogers in sein Allerheiligstes eintreten zu lassen, doch der Kerl hatte so einen hoffnungsvoll neugierigen Blick aufgesetzt, dass wahrscheinlich irgendwo ein Hundewelpe sterben würde, wenn Tony ihn jetzt vor den Kopf gestoßen hätte.  
  
„Wow. Das ist wirklich beeindruckend, To- Stark.“  
  
Tony konnte sehen, dass er es wirklich so meinte und nicht nur schleimen wollte. Rogers' blaue, blaue Augen musterten seine Roboter mit einer Art faszinierten Verwunderung, die man einfach nicht vortäuschen _konnte_. Tony registrierte auch das kurze Aufleuchten in seinem Blick, als er die Reihe seiner Autos bemerkte, und presste grimmig die Lippen aufeinander.  
  
 _Also wird auch Mister Teamplayer und Rechtschaffen bei einem Mustang schwach. Gut zu wissen._  
  
„Hören Sie. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht geehrt fühlen würde, dass der große Captain America mir einen Besuch abstattet, etcetera pp.“, begann er und wedelte dabei mit Händen und einem Schraubenzieher in der Luft herum, den er wahllos aufgelesen hatte. „Aber _warum_ sind Sie hier?“  
  
„Äh.“ Rogers blickte für einen Moment verlegen drein und rieb sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. „Ehrlich gesagt wollte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Für die Sache beim Meeting neulich.“  
  
„Warum? Ich war ein Arsch, Sie haben Ihre Meinung gesagt und ich habe trotzdem Recht behalten. Wir sollten die Sache nicht unnötig breittreten.“  
  
Rogers, der bis eben noch freundlich neutral gewirkt hatte, bekam wieder diesen irritierten Blick, den er nur für Tony reserviert zu haben schien. „Das ist nicht wahr!"  
  
"Was? Dass ich Recht hatte oder dass ich ein Arsch war?"  
  
„Äh, das- ich-“, stammelte Steve - Rogers, _Rogers_ \- und Tony konnte sehen, wie allmählich die Röte seinen Nacken hochkroch. Schwer zu sagen, ob aus Verlegenheit oder Ärger, aber der Anblick hatte auf jeden Fall etwas ... Faszinierendes. Hm.  
  
"Ich sagte doch: Lassen Sie uns das nicht unnötig breittreten." Mit einem freudlosen Grinsen legte Tony den Schraubenzieher wieder beiseite. Rogers' Augenbrauen falteten sich noch ein Stück weiter zusammen, die Röte kroch hoch bis zu seinem Haaransatz und einen kurzen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Dann:  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Warum was?"  
  
"Warum sind Sie immer so ..." Nun war es an Rogers wahllos herumzugestikulieren, als er nach Worten suchte. Die Irritation in seinem Blick vermischte sich mit Hilflosigkeit, wurde dann wieder zu Ärger, bis er es schließlich aufgab. "Ach, egal. Vergessen Sie es."  
  
Er machte ein paar weitere Schritte durch die Werkstatt und seine Gestalt wirkte ungewöhnlich groß zwischen all den Werkbänken, obwohl nicht mehr als einen halben Kopf größer als Tony sein konnte. An einem der Holotische machte er halt. Tony hatte daran gearbeitet (bis Cap ihn aus der Werkstatt geklingelt hatte), deshalb kreiste das letzte Projekt noch immer in langsamen Bewegungen in der Luft.  
  
"Ist das der geplante Jet für die Missionen?"  
  
"Ein Entwurf dafür, ja."  
  
Steve starrte konzentriert die Projizierung an, so als ob er tatsächlich zu verstehen versuchte, was Tony da fabriziert hatte: den Aufbau, die einzelnen Bauteile, wie sie miteinander in Verbindung standen. Wieder einmal bekam er diesen abwesenden Blick und Tony konnte nicht sagen, ob es das Modell oder der Holotisch selbst war, was ihn so faszinierte.  
  
"Sie haben einen guten Sinn für Ästhetik", meinte er unvermittelt, während er sich näher heranbeugte und das Hologramm einen leuchtend blauen Schatten über sein Gesicht warf. "Ich verstehe  
nicht viel von dem, was Sie tun - das war schon damals bei Howard so -, aber das ist mir aufgefallen. Die Rüstung genauso."  
  
Tony zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als der Name seines Vaters fiel. Natürlich, der Supersoldat und sein alter Herr hatten sich gekannt, waren wohl auch so etwas wie Freunde gewesen. Noch so ein Grund (neben „Und was bist du _ohne_ deine Rüstung?“), warum sie beide in einem Raum einfach nicht gutgehen konnten: zu viel _Vergangenheit_.  
  
"Es sieht so echt aus ...", hörte er ihn murmeln. Eine seiner großen Hände wanderten nach oben, als ob sie die Projizierung berühren wollte.  
  
"Ah-", machte Tony, aber es war schon zu spät. Das Hologramm kollabierte in einen leuchtenden Ball aus Einzelteilen zusammen, bevor es in der Tischplatte verschwand.  
  
"Oh." Rogers' Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, dann fast schon panisch. "Tut mir Leid, ich dachte- oh Gott, habe ich-"  
  
 _//Keine Sorge, Captain Rogers. Das Modell ist vollständig erhalten. Allerdings hat Mister Stark zuletzt an diversen technischen Feineinstellungen gearbeitet, die Sie besser nicht verändern sollten. Wenn Sie wünschen, kann ich eine Kopie für Sie anfertigen.//_  
  
Rogers zuckte merklich zusammen, als plötzlich JARVIS' Stimme erklang und, okay, Tony registrierte den verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck mit Schadenfreude. Ein bisschen zumindest. Oder auch eine Menge.  
  
„Keine Panik. Das ist JARVIS, meine KI. JARVIS, Captain America. Cap, darf ich vorstellen? JARVIS, meine künstliche Intelligenz. Er verwaltet das Haus, kocht perfekten Kaffee, steuert die Funktionen in meinem Anzug und hält mich auf diverse andere Weisen am Leben. – Habe ich seinen Kaffee erwähnt? Ohne drei Tassen davon wäre ich morgens unzurechnungsfähig.“  
  
„Ah.“ Rogers sah noch immer verwirrt aus, blickte abwechselnd von Tony zur Decke, so als ob er jeden Augenblick erwartete, dass dort ein Gesicht erscheinen würde. Dann schien das Gesagte endlich durchgesickert zu sein. „Du bist also JARVIS? Der auch die Rüstung mitsteuert?“  
  
 _//Exakt. Guten Tag, Captain Rogers. Es ist mir ein Freude, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich habe bereits viel von Ihnen gehört.//_  
  
„Ach. Tatsächlich?“, fragte Rogers skeptisch und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Sein Blick heftete sich an Tony.  
  
 _//Tatsächlich. Allein Ihre Internet-Sucheinträge ergeben über fünf Gigabyte an Informationen. Hinzu kommen alte Materialien des verstorbenen Howard Stark und diverse SHIELD-Akten, die Mr. Stark mir zur Verwahrung überspielt hat.//_  
  
„Das ist eine ganz schöne Meng- moment mal. Sie haben meine SHIELD-Akte kopiert?!“  
  
Tony zuckte ungerührt und schamlos die Achseln. „Hey, meine Firma hat die Expedition bezahlt, die Sie aus dem Eis gefischt hat! Da wird man sich ja ein wenig informieren dürfen. Auch wenn Fury etwas anderes behauptet.“  
  
 _//Genau genommen hat Mister Fury gesagt, dass es Sie, Zitat Anfang, '“einen verdammten Scheiß angeht, Stark, und sollte ich herausfinden, dass Sie es doch versuchen, sollten Sie beten, dass Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehr, sehr weit entfernt sind“, Zitat Ende. Was Sie nicht davon abgehalten hat, sich in die SHIELD-Server zu hacken und alle verfügbaren Daten über sich selbst und die Avengers-Initiative zu downloaden, Sir.//_  
  
Verräter.  
  
„Verräter“, sagte Tony. „Wenn du mir noch einmal in den Rücken fällst, lasse ich dich eine Woche lang nur Algorithmen berechnen. _Und_ du musst Dummy babysitten.“  
  
 _//Wie Sie wünschen, Sir.//_  
  
„Komm mir nicht mit 'wie Sie wünschen'. Du hast schon wieder diesen Ton in der Stimme.“  
  
 _//Verzeihung, Sir//_ , sagte JARVIS. Es klang sogar fast ehrlich.  
  
Dann geschah etwas, womit Tony überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte: Rogers lachte auf. Nur kurz, ein kleines leises „Ha!“ in einer großen Werkstatt, aber es war aufrichtig und unbedacht und er hatte dieses belustigte Leuchten in den Augen, das Tony noch nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte.  
  
Dann fiel ihm auf, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er Rogers _überhaupt_ lachen sah. Tony schluckte.  
  
„ Tut mir Leid. Es ist nur - ihr zwei ...“ Rogers deutete von der Decke zu Tony und wieder zurück. An Tony gewandt, noch immer die Spur eines Lächelns im Gesicht, fragte er: "Wie sind Sie auf die Idee gekommen? So etwas zu ... entwickeln?"  
  
Tony dachte an jenen Tag mit dem Mega Soaker zurück, an den Kerl im Wachhaus, den genervten Blick seines Vaters, seine Mutter, die ihn nicht einmal angesehen hatte, während sie ihre Perlenkette zurecht gerückt hatte. Er dachte an sein altes Zimmer, in dem sich Spielzeug und Elektronik stapelten und es niemanden gab, mit dem er das Zeug hätte teilen können.  
  
"Langeweile", sagte er ausdruckslos.  
  
„Langeweile?“  
  
"Ich war ein kleines verwöhntes Genie von zwölf Jahren und meine Eltern waren zwei Wochen nicht im Haus. Was hätte ich sonst machen sollen? Ich hatte die Wahl, JARVIS zu programmieren oder die Waschmaschine in einen Roboter umzubauen – wieder einmal – und das Hausmädchen war schon beim _letzten Mal_ nicht begeistert von den Wasserflecken im Wohnzimmerteppich und an der Decke. Und der Security-Typ hatte schon fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch, dabei waren meine Eltern erst _einen Tag_ weg."  
  
„Verstehe.“  
  
 _Nein, tust du nicht_ , dachte Tony, aber Rogers hatte einen so nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, dass er es nicht über sich brachte, ihm schon wieder schräg an den Karren zu fahren.  
  
Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur Angst, dass Rogers _tatsächlich_ verstand.  
  
  
 **v.7.6.4.9**  
  
Er knallte mit einer Wucht auf den Boden, die ihm die Luft aus den Lungen trieb.  
  
„Ah, fuck ... JARVIS?“  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
„JARVIS?!“  
  
Die Interfaces, die normalerweise um ihn herum aufleuchteten blieben tot. Trotz der Sichtschlitze, die ihm als Augen dienten, konnte es verdammt dunkel in einem Helm sein, in dem gerade alle Systeme ohne Vorwarnung ausgefallen waren. Tony merkte gar nicht, wie seine Stimme immer lauter wurde, wie er gegen die Stille in seinem Helm anbrüllte, bis ihm irgendjemand beim Aufsitzen half. Gedämpftes Rufen drang durch den Helm und der manuelle Öffnungsmechanismus seiner Gesichtsplatte wurde ausgelöst.  
  
„Iron Man, alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Black Widow war über ihn gebeugt und bedachte ihn mit einem kritischen Blick, was in ihrem emotionalen Repertoire gegenüber Tony das Äquivalent von Besorgnis darstellte. Er war eben unvermittelt zwanzig Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt – selbst mit Rüstung hätte das übel ausgehen können. Der Anzug war jedoch noch erstaunlich intakt – abgesehen von unzähligen Dellen und Kratzern. Tony selbst war nicht mehr ganz so intakt, aber mit ein paar Prellungen und angeknacksten Rippen konnte er schon umgehen.

  
style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" >  
„Was ist passiert?“  
  
Das war Caps Stimme. Tony merkte erst jetzt, dass er es gewesen war, der ihm aufgeholfen hatte und ihn noch immer stützte. Er wollte ihn abwimmeln, doch er musste feststellen, dass Bewegungen ohne elektrische Unterstützung in seinem Anzug bedeutend schwerer waren. Sein Arm wedelte ein-, zweimal abgehackt in der Luft, bis er es wieder bleiben ließ. Okay, keine Zeit für den Unsinn.  
  
„Hat jemand ein Handy dabei?“, fragte er ohne Umschweife, während er begann, seinen rechten Handschuh aus seiner Halterung zu lösen. Nach einigen Minuten vergeblichen Fummelns und Abrutschens, erbarmte sich Steve seiner und half ihm dabei, die Verschlüsse zu öffnen.  
  
„Tony, was ist _passiert_?“  
  
„Die Systeme sind ausgefallen. JARVIS ist-“  
  
Aber er wusste nicht, was mit JARVIS war. Er war einfach so weg gewesen, ohne äußeres Tun, ohne dass er getroffen worden wäre. Wie auch? Der Kampf gegen die Doombots war gerade erst beendet gewesen.  
  
"Handy", wiederholte er beharrlich, noch eine Spur schärfer, und hielt dabei seine nun freie Hand ausgestreckt.  
  
"Gott, du kannst manchmal so ein Arsch sein", schnarrte Clint. Dennoch händigte er Tony widerstandslos sein Handy aus. Tony schnappte sich das Telefon (Marke Starkphone) und ließ seinen Daumen über das Display fliegen. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte er sich in sein persönliches Heimnetzwert eingewählt und wartete auf Rückmeldung. Wenn JARVIS noch online war, wenn jemand vielleicht nur die Verbindung zur Rüstung gekappt hatte, wenn, dann müsste er sich eigentlich melden.  
  
Zehn Sekunden vergingen ohne Antwort. Damit war die übliche Mindestzeit überschritten.  
  
Fünfzehn Sekunden.  
  
"Tony ..."  
  
Zwanzig Sekunden.  
  
Irgendjemand, wahrscheinlich Steve, aber vielleicht auch Thor, zog ihn in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung wieder auf die Beine. Er merkte kaum, wie er unter dem Gewicht der Rüstung schwankend zum Stehen kam.  
  
Dreißig Sekunden.  
  
Vierzig.  
  
Sechzig.  
  
Neunzig Sekunden.  
  
Tony unterbrach die Verbindung.  
  
"Vielleicht sind nur die Systeme beim Aufprall ausgefallen", schlug Clint vor. Er schien selbst nicht wirklich zu glauben, was er da sagte.  
  
„Nein, verdammt nochmal, du verstehst es nicht!“, schnappte Tony und warf Clint unvermittelt das Handy wieder entgegen, der es auffing, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
  
Sie verstanden es alle nicht. Die Systeme waren _einfach so_ ausgefallen. Kein System, das Tony Stark erfunden hatte, fiel einfach so aus, auch JARVIS nicht. _Vor allem_ nicht JARVIS. Und die Tatsache, dass er ihn nicht erreichen konnte, keinerlei Signal von seinen Servern empfing … „Es ist nicht die Rüstung. Es ist JARVIS. Jemand muss den Hauptrechner angegriffen haben.“  
  
Einige Sekunden herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Dann begann Tony wieder zu schwanken, denn Steve hatte ihn ohne Vorwarnung losgelassen.  
  
"In Ordnung. Die Mission ist beendet und es gibt nichts, was wir hier im Moment noch tun können", sagte der Supersoldat in seinem unmissverständlichen Captain America-Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. "Die Aufräum-Truppen müssten bald eintreffen. Iron Man, du fährst bei uns mit. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass du noch fliegen kannst. Oder?"  
  
Tony presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Okay. Avengers, Aufbruch."  
  
Die anderen setzten sich wortlos in Bewegung zum Jet und stießen auf halbem Wege zu Banner, der wieder auf seine normale Größe geschrumpft war. Tony hatte sich noch keinen Zentimeter bewegt, obwohl alles in ihm nach einem Laptop schrie, um sich in seine Server zu hacken, oder noch besser: vor Ort zu sein. Cap legte eine Hand auf Tonys Schulter, was ziemlich sinnlos war, weil er es durch die Rüstung ohnehin nicht spüren konnte.  
  
„Wir werden herausfinden, was passiert ist, versprochen.“  
  
Auch das war ein ziemlich sinnloses Versprechen, wenn man bedachte, wie wenig Ahnung Steve von Computern hatte. Dennoch spürte Tony einen Anflug von Dankbarkeit, vielleicht weil Steve der einzige war, der zu verstehen schien, worum es Tony wirklich ging. Nicht um seine Daten, nicht um die Sicherheit seiner Systeme. Auch, aber nicht hauptsächlich.  
  
"JARVIS wird schon in Ordnung sein."  
  
Tony schenkte ihm lediglich ein freudloses Zucken seiner Mundwinkel.  
  
"Wir werden sehen."  
  
  
 **v.7.7**  
  
"Tony?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"  
  
"Hm", machte Tony in einem geringfügig veränderten Tonfall und signalisierte Cap damit, dass er zuhörte. Seine Finger glitten durch die Luft, um das Modell für den Helicarrier zu verfeinern, Verstärkungen einzufügen, wo sie nötig waren, Energiequellen zu überprüfen, die im Notfall zu Hundert Prozent zu funktionieren hatten. Nicht mehr lange und sie konnten in die Bauphase gehen.  
  
Hinter sich konnte er Papier rascheln hören ( _Papier_ \- dabei hatte Tony ihm schon mehrfach ein Tablet angeboten, um seine Missionsberichte durchzugehen), als Steve sich aufsetzte. Seit der Sache mit JARVIS hatte er es sich angewöhnt, Tony häufiger Gesellschaft in der Werkstatt zu leisten, wobei Tony seine Anwesenheit erst ignoriert, dann toleriert und schließlich mehr oder weniger als Konstante in seinen Arbeitsprozess integriert hatte. Dann hatten sie JARVIS endlich, endlich aus den Klauen dieses Doom-Virus' befreien können.  
  
Und Steve kam trotzdem weiter in die Werkstatt.  
  
Tony hatte ihn nie darauf angesprochen, aber er hatte angenommen, dass ihm langweilig war oder er nur einen ruhigen Platz zum Zeichnen suchte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet hatte Steve wohl geahnt, dass Tony ohne irgendeine Präsenz in der Werkstatt schlichtweg durchgedreht wäre. Er konnte zwar Stunden, sogar Tage hier drin verbringen, aber er war nie ganz _allein_ gewesen. Da war immer JARVIS gewesen, um sein unermüdliches Geschwafel zu kommentieren und die wissenschaftlichen Projekte mit ihm durchzugehen.  
  
"Ich sehe mir gerade noch einmal die Berichte des JARVIS-Vorfalls an und mir ist da eine Sache aufgefallen. In einem Bericht sind die Eckdaten zu JARVIS' Entwicklungsgeschichte aufgelistet. Von seiner erstmaligen Erstellung, bis du die Programmierung wieder aufgenommen hast und so weiter."  
  
Tony wedelte mit einer Hand, um Steve zu bedeuten weiterzureden. Erneutes Papierrascheln.  
  
"Tony ...", begann er zögerlich. "Sagtest du nicht damals, dass du JARVIS aus Langeweile erschaffen hast? Weil deine Eltern zwei Wochen weg waren?"  
  
"Ja, genau."  
  
"Hier  
steht, das erstmalige Erstellungsdatum ist identisch mit-"  
  
"JARVIS."  
  
 _//Ja, Sir?//_  
  
"Bitte die aktuellen Veränderungen im Projekt speichern. Für heute ist es genug."  
  
 _//Wird erledigt.//_  
  
Das Modell des Helicarriers flackerte einmal kurz auf, fiel in sich zusammen und verschwand geräuschlos in der Tischplatte. Tony starrte auf das blaue Leuchten, das darin noch einen Moment lang flackerte wie ein langsam ersterbender ARK-Reaktor. Er blinzelte, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die ohnehin schon chaotischen Haare und drehte sich schwungvoll um.  
  
"Hast du Bock auf Pizza? Ich habe tierischen Hunger."  
  
Steve bedachte ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick, bevor er die Mappe mit den Berichten zuklappte und beiseite legte. "Tony ..."  
  
"Oder lieber Chinesisch? Gebratene Nudeln hören sich jetzt auch gut an. Worauf hast du Lust?"  
  
"Ich habe auf gar nichts Lust."  
  
"Sag mir nicht, du hast keinen Hunger! Du hast _immer_ Hunger!" Das war keine Übertreibung. Caps verbesserter Supersoldaten-Metabolismus sorgte dafür, dass er Unmengen verschlingen konnte. "Ha! Ich weiß. Wir könnten in das eine Diner, das mit den mörderischen Burgern. Und Fritten. Und Milchshakes."  
  
"Aber das Datum-"  
  
"Ich _weiß_ , Steve", gab er mit einem Seufzen nach. "Ich weiß. Du musst es mir nicht nochmal erzählen, ich war dabei. Ich hab's dir doch schon erklärt: Ich war gelangweilt."  
  
"Und allein", ergänzte Steve beharrlich.  
  
"Und allein", nickte Tony.  
  
"Es war nicht das erste Mal, oder?"  
  
Er zuckte die Achseln. "Und auch nicht das letzte. Keine große Sache. Mach dir nichts daraus, Cap."  
  
Da. Da war sie wieder: diese "Oh, _Tony_ "-Stirnfalte auf Caps Gesicht. Tony hatte in der Zwischenzeit gelernt, dass es kein Ärger war - oft, aber nicht immer -, den Steve damit ausdrückte, sondern Frustration. Hilflosigkeit. Oder schlichtweg Verzweiflung darüber, dass Tony schon wieder ein Thema umschiffte, das ihm zu nahe ging. Nicht, dass das Steve jemals aufgehalten hätte. Er war Captain America, er konnte sehr überzeugend sein.  
  
"Nein, ich mein's ernst", schob er hinterher, weil er wusste, dass Steve das Thema nicht einfach so fallen lassen würde. Er versuchte lässig zu grinsen, hatte aber eher das Gefühl wie ein verrutschter Picasso auszusehen. "Ja, meine Eltern haben mich alleine gelassen. Ja, es war nicht immer klasse. Aber es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich nicht auf mich hätte aufpassen können. Das da", er wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung Akte, "... ist Vergangenheit. Du kannst daran nichts mehr ändern."  
  
Steve schien genau diesen Umstand zu bedauern. „Es ist nur … Howard war ...“  
  
Genau. _Howard_. Tony wusste inzwischen, dass Steve und sein Vater Freunde gewesen waren. Dass er ein vollkommen anderes Bild von ihm hatte als Tony. Wie seltsam und schwer es sein musste, diese beiden Bilder nebeneinander zu legen und festzustellen, dass sie sich nicht wirklich glichen.  
  
Tony fragte sich unvermittelt, wann eigentlich die Regel außer Kraft getreten war, die besagte, dass Captain America zu viel _Vergangenheit_ bedeutete. Weil, Himmel noch mal, das war er noch immer: zu viel Vergangenheit. Aber wenn er sich das fragte, musste er wohl auch anfangen sich zu fragen, wann ihm das egal geworden war. Oder wann es ihm wichtiger geworden war, Steves Erinnerungen nicht zu verderben. Oder wann sie beide – irgendwie, klammheimlich – so etwas wie Freunde geworden waren.  
  
„Howard war viele Dinge“, meinte er schließlich diplomatisch. „Es ist okay.“  
  
"Es ist _nicht_ okay."  
  
Tony schwieg, weil er nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte. Weil es natürlich nicht okay war, seinen Sohn immer wieder zu vernachlässigen oder schlichtweg zu ignorieren. Weil er seinen Vater manchmal immer noch hasste und sich wünschte, dass es nicht so wäre. Weil Steve sich etwas zu Herzen nahm, das er sich nicht zu Herzen nehmen müsste. Und weil das so unglaublich _Steve_ war, dass er manchmal nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
  
"Immerhin", brachte er mit heiserer Stimme hervor, räusperte sich, fing noch einmal von vorne an. "Immerhin ist dabei JARVIS herausgekommen. Das ist doch eine gute Sache, oder?"  
  
"Stimmt."  
  
Steve hatte noch immer diesen verkniffenen, ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht (war es nicht anstrengend immer so zu gucken?) , doch auf seinen Lippen hing der Geist eines wehmütigen Lächelns. Tony hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, warum Steve wehmütig sein sollte, aber er wollte nicht, dass es seinetwegen war. Außerdem wollte er wirklich, _wirklich_ dringend diese Unterhaltung beenden.  
  
"Pizza?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll (und nur ein kleines bisschen verzweifelt).  
  
Steves Lächeln wurde sanfter, in seine Augen trat ein warmes Funkeln und während er seine Unterlagen einsammelte, nickte er Tony zu.  
  
„Pizza.“  
  
  
 **v.7.7.6.2**  
  
 _//Sir?//_  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
 _//Captain Rogers ist oben und wartet auf Sie.//_  
  
"Mmm."  
  
 _//Übrigens ist es soeben 0.00 Uhr geworden. Darf ich mir die Freiheit nehmen und der erste sein, der Ihnen zum Geburtstag gratuliert?//_  
  
„Mist, ist es schon wieder so weit?“  
  
 _//Ich fürchte ja, Sir.//_  
  
"Na dann. Danke.“  
  
 _//Gern geschehen.//_  
  
„Sag Steve, dass ich gleich oben bin. - Oh, und JARVIS?"  
  
 _//Ja?//_  
  
"Ebenfalls Happy Birthday."  
  
 _//Danke, Sir.//_


End file.
